Rage vs Love
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Hello this is my first Tangled drama. This is a one shot with an alternate ending where Eugene face Gothel in a fight and with no stab. It have some familiarties to the movie, but there's diffrences


Eugene was on his way to the gallows escorted by two guards that was led by the Captain of the Guard. He or the guards just didn't know that the Pub Thugs led by Maximus had arrived at the castle to save Eugene and help him to find Rapunzel. Eugene spotted a ceramic unicorn in a little window and got a little clue and on a corridor all three doors were closed.

"What's this!" The Captain asked frustrated. He was looking forward to get over with Rider after all the trouble he caused him and his men. "Open up!" he demanded as he smashed his fist onto the door three times hard. The little hole at the door was open and out stuck the eyes of Shorty. Drunky like always.

"What's the password?" he asked and shut the opening.

"What?" the Captain asked confused, not sure to have a clue of what that could be.

"No" Shorty answered in a tone that didn't light the Captain's mood a bit.

"Open this door!" he demanded, but Shorty was cold in his answer not seem to be affected of the rage in the Captain's voice. "Not even close"

The Captain only got angrier and angrier and wasn't in a good mood. "You have three second!" "On, two, three" he turned around to see that Eugene was alone and his guards wasn't in sight anymore, he didn't understand a thing of what was going on and suddenly he got black when Atilla smashed a frying pan against his back head. Eugene seemed surprised by the Thugs chose of weapon, but he liked since he beat up the Captain and the others guards by the dam.

"Frying pans! You knew right?" Eugene said in an amusing voice considering the situation. Suddenly there was noise and some guards managed to break up the door and Vladimir ran through a door as Atilla and Eugene ran fast through the other door. Ulf stopped the guards and Vladimir bulled them down as Atilla and Hook Hand got Eugene to the square.

Vladimir jumped on a piece of wood Eugene stood on so he flew up in the air and landed on Maximus. He looked quite surprised and shocked as well.

"Max? You brought them here?" Eugene asked the horse curious. Max nodded and gave a little smile. "Thank you" Max nodded and gave a sign that said _let's go._ "No really, thank you. I feel maybe this whole time, we've just been misunderstanding one another and we really just-" but stopped as the horse looked at him with look that said _yeah right, please stop_. Eugene could see it through him and added "Yeah, you're right. We should go" as another pack of guards came out from the door behind them at the balcony and shot some arrows against them as Eugene and Maximus raced out of the castle and through the town square.

"Okay, Max. Let's see how fast you can run" and with that comment Max got into an incredible sprint as they raced the whole way through the forest and reach the tower, Eugene jumped off Maximus' back and ran to the tower.

"Rapunzel!" he got no answer, but he didn't give up yet. "Rapunzel, let down your hair" as no answer came he prepared for climbing the tower once again, but when heard the windows open and Rapunzel hair flew out the window as he grabbed it and climbed it very fast he reached the top of the tower.

"Rapunzel. I thought I'd never see you again" Eugene smiled and got shocked as he saw Rapunzel being chained up and gagged by the mouth screaming his name. Eugene ran quickly to her side and released her mouth from the gag around her mouth.

"Eugene! You've to leave or Mother will hurt you" Rapunzel was happy to see him, but didn't want him to get hurt.

"I won't leave without you. No way!" Eugene was determined to take Rapunzel with him and get her away from Gothel, who was just so determined to get Eugene out of their lives as she spoke from her hide out.

"I'll kill you before you can take her. Leave her or you'll die, Rider!" Gothel showing him some eyes that truly meant death. Rapunzel was scared, so was Eugene, but he needed to be brave for Rapunzel's sake.

"The name is Eugene Fitzherbert to you! You don't have to play tough and I won't let you hurt Rapunzel anymore, even if I have to kill you!"

"Eugene, don't" Rapunzel begged, she knew how strong and dangerous Gothel was. After all she beat up the Stabbington brothers when they chased her for her hair.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel, but some things have to be done the hard way!"

"So be it, Rider" and with that Gothel and Eugene both brought up a dagger and got ready to make a fight. Rapunzel just wanted to close eyes and open them and see it as a bad dream, but each time she opened her eyes Eugene or Gothel made a move to kill the other. It was very scary to see the woman she always had known as Mother fighting the man she just met and felled in love with. After a long fight Eugene was surprised by how long the old lady had been fighting without getting tired. He knew he couldn't stop that rage and hatred alone; he had to get Rapunzel's help like in the dam.

She suddenly dropped the key to Rapunzel's chains, as she let down to get them Eugene gave a hard kick in her face and she got unconscious and Eugene knew it only could be short so he had to use time well. He took the key and released Rapunzel from the chains and she embraced him shortly as Eugene quick looked at Gothel and then Rapunzel and then Gothel and Rapunzel again.

"Eugene, why did you leave me?" Eugene felt terrible by thinking that Rapunzel thought he left her for that stupid crown so he tried to see if he could make her understand the truth.

"Rapunzel, do you trust me?" he so deeply hoped that she did.

"I do" It was a start for Eugene and he knew after all she had been through he had to go easy on her to not misuse her trust like Gothel had done.

"I didn't want to leave like you might think. I was trying to give the crown to the Stabbington brothers and they said they wanted you instead; I couldn't react and shout to you before they've knocked me out and tight me to that boat and when I saw them in prison I asked how they knew about you and I've never seen them that scared and so one of them told me that it was Gothel or as he said the old lady. Please understand that it was a big misunderstanding" he deeply hoped that Rapunzel truly trusted him on that one, not that he was lying at all, but it could sound a little just made. His fear must have been totally killed as Rapunzel embraced him hardly, he didn't care, and he knew how much she had been through. But suddenly as they were about to kiss, Gothel woke up and got their attention.

"I had enough with you Rider. Now I'm really gonna give you what you deserves" Rapunzel got in front of Eugene.

"Get out of the way Rapunzel!" Gothel demanded. Eugene grabbed out for her, but she moved before he could catch her shoulders.

"No, I won't. I love him and I won't let you take him from me" Eugene's heart melted by that rebellion she just made. But she would get hurt if she tried to fight Gothel too much so Eugene grabbed her and pushed her to the side.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel, but there's no other way" when he turned eyes to Gothel who had grabbed her dagger as Eugene found his by his boot.

"If it's me you want, come and get me" Gothel and Eugene moved towards each other fighting once again as Rapunzel couldn't do anything else but looking at Gothel's rage vs. Eugene's love. Suddenly Eugene got the overhand and got the dagger out of Gothel's hand and threw it out the window.

"I won't let you use Rapunzel anymore" he said as he moved towards her.

"How are you gonna do that?" Gothel got little curious and suspicious. Eugene held Rapunzel as he let go of her, she still embraced him. "I'm sorry Rapunzel" and with that he cut her hair as it turned brown and lost its power Gothel got all old and fell out the window. Rapunzel ran towards the window and Eugene felt that he might had hurt Rapunzel once again. It was a feeling that made him horrible as he saw she turned to her hair and couldn't believe that her gift was all gone.

"Eugene! Why did you-" she was interrupted by Eugene's fingers pressed against her lips.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel, but there was no other way to keep you safe from her and besides I never told you I got a thing for brunettes" Rapunzel felt over warmed and could see that Eugene didn't love her for the hair, but for being her. Eugene felt her hand on his west and he put his left hand on her back so he also held a little on her waist. Suddenly she smashed her lips on his and after realise the surprise he gladly returned the kiss. It was long and full of passion.

They split and looked each other deep in the eyes, no one of them knew what to say, they were both completely speechless at this fantastic romantic moment. They stood up from the floor and when Rapunzel remembered what she needed to tell him.

"Eugene. I'm the lost princess" Eugene freaked out and thought he heard wrong, but he didn't. He knew that he could be hanged if he returned to Corona, but he would do it for Rapunzel, even if it meant dying, she was worth dying for.

"I've just escaped from there, even thought they might hang me the moment any guards gets an eye on me I'll do it. For you" She hugged Eugene and rested her head on his chest. She felt safe with him and wanted to do anything to stop them from hurting him.

"Let's get down the stairs Gothel used to get me back here with my hair cut" Eugene nodded agreeing and followed her with some light until they reached the bottom where Maximus awaited them.

Max got curious when he saw Rapunzel with a new hair style, he sniffed and the smell couldn't be wrong, he knew it was her as Eugene nodded to him. She told Max that she was the lost princess. With that Max looked at Eugene. He thought for a moment.

"Rapunzel"

"Yes?"

"It might be better if you go along with Max. If you're the lost princess you have to get into the castle and with me at your side you'll never get in or none the less, you'll be alone"

"I won't leave you Eugene. I want you with me and I'll make sure none of the guards takes you away from me, I promise" Eugene knew Rapunzel never broke a promise; at least she had kept her promise to him in their last deal.

"Very well Blondie" Rapunzel was surprised that he still could use the nickname, but she see as a reminder of how they met. With that, Eugene sat on to Maximus and led him slowly towards Corona after the sprint through the forest.

Eugene felt scared and sank some air down his lungs as they could see Corona ahead. Rapunzel took his hand and looked him in the eyes as a reminder of her promise; he smiled and nodded as they walked up through the village. Eugene seemed surprised that no guards have seen him sitting on Maximus.

They reached the castle as with that the Captain of the Guard and ten guards came and surrounded them. Now they were in trouble.

"You got a lot of bolt to come back here Rider, but fine, now we can have you hanged and get rid of you" five guards came towards them as Maximus stood on two hoofs and backed off the guards.

"What are you doing Maximus?"

"He's protecting the lost princess and her saviour" The Captain looked confused at Eugene; he turned his look to Maximus who nodded to confirm Eugene's words.

"Carry; get the King and Queen to the Lantern Balcony. Conli, take the girl there so she can meet them and they can see if she is the lost princess"

"What about Rider?" before the Captain could give any orders, Rapunzel spoke up.

"I want him with me!" Rapunzel insisted. The Captain looked at the girl and saw no joke in her eyes.

"He's the kingdoms most wanted criminal my dear, I have to-"

"I still want him with me"

"Young lady" Maximus looked the Captain and convinced him not to argue further.

"Fine. Conli, take rider and the girl together to the Lantern Balcony"

The guards did their orders. Carry got to the King and Queen and told them about the girl who said she was the lost princess and they rushed towards to Lantern Balcony where they met Rapunzel and Eugene standing and holding hands until the door opened and they saw the King and Queen.

Rapunzel and the Queen took steps towards each other and Rapunzel felt the Queen's hand on her cheek, she smiled at Rapunzel who smiled again and when they met each other in a hug. Rapunzel saw back as the King stood behind his wife and smiled with a little chuckle and joined their hug.

Eugene still stood and smiled of happiness for Rapunzel as the Queen offered her hand to him. He gladly accepted it as he thought he just had to give handshake, he was pushed down into the hug and after a little while they separated and at last, Rapunzel was home.


End file.
